xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament Kits
2015 Regional Championship Kit Prizes: * 1 Regional 2015 trophy * 1 card granting the winner a first-round bye at the country’s National Championship * 4 sets of acrylic maneuver templates * 8 sets of translucent dice (not pictured) * 16 packs of acrylic shield tokens (not pictured) * 64 Boba Fett alternate art cards Store Championship Kit Prizes: * Champion: The winner receives a Store Championship plaque and a card granting one first-round bye at a Regional Championship of the player’s choice. * Top Four: The top four players each receive one set of acrylic tokens (plus one set for the judge/TO). * Top Eight: The top eight players each receive one dice bag (plus one for the judge/TO). * Top Thirty-Two: The top thirty-two players each receive one alternate art card (plus one for the judge/TO). 2015 Spring Tournament Kit Contents: * One exclusive Darth Vader medal (not pictured) * Two acrylic range rulers * Four TIE Fighter dice bags * Two copies of an alternate art Tycho Celchu card * Seventeen copies of an alternate art Push the Limit card * A promotional poster featuring a YT-2400 Freighter scavenging among wreckage * One informational pamphlet on running a tournament or league 2014 2014 World Championship Prizes Prizes * World Champion trophy * World Champion acrylic movement templates * ?? acrylic shield tokens * All Participants: Movie-still Darth Vader pilot card. 2014 National Championship Prizes Contents: * Champion: The winner receives a North American Championship trophy and a first-round bye at the 2014 X-Wing™ World Championship. * Top Two: The top two players each receive one backpack with Star Wars: X-Wing™ art. * Top Eight: The top eight players each receive one set of North American Championship acrylic movement templates. * Top Sixty-Four: The top sixty-four players each receive one set of acrylic target lock tokens. * All Participants: Each player receives one alternate art Backache pilot card. * Completion Prize: '''Each player who plays all rounds of the tournament will receive a second copy of the alternate art Chewbacca pilot card. 2014 Regional Championship Kit Contents: * One acrylic Regional 2014 trophy and one certificate granting the winner a bye at a National Championship * Four sets of acrylic maneuver templates * Eight sets of six translucent dice (three attack and three defense) * Sixteen packs of ten acrylic evade tokens * Sixty-four alternate art cards * One head judge set of six translucent dice 2014 Store Championship Kit Contents: * '''Champion: Store Championship plaque; card box for ship cards, upgrade cards, and tokens; first place certificate worth a first-round bye at one Regional Championship * Runner-Up: Card box * Top 4*: Four acrylic range rulers (not shown) * Participation: Thirty-two Ten Numb ship cards featuring movie still art. 2014 Season One Tournament Kit Contents: * One exclusive medal for the tournament champion * Two movie still versions of Colonel Jendon * Seventeen movie still versions of Dagger Squadron Pilot * Two card boxes – one Imperial and one Rebel Alliance – for storing ship cards, upgrade cards, and tokens * Two packs of five ion tokens and three seismic charge tokens * A promotional poster showing two modified TIE interceptors * One informational pamphlet on running a tournament 2014 Summer Tournament Kit Contents: * Two acrylic tokens (one proximity mine, and one proton bomb) * Two movie-still versions of Biggs Darklighter * Seventeen movie-still versions of Imperial Academy Pilot * Two card boxes: one B-wing and one TIE Bomber * A promotional poster featuring a TIE Bomber * One informational pamphlet on running a tournament or league 2014 Winter Tournament Kit Contents: * One exclusive medal for the champion * Four sets of acrylic cloak tokens * Two movie-still versions of Han Solo * Seventeen movie-still versions of Scimitar Squadron Pilot * Four Millenium Falcon deck boxes * A promotional poster featuring a TIE pilot in the midst of a dogfight * One informational pamphlet on running a tournament or league Assault on Imdaar Alpha Kit Contents: * One Z-95 Headhunter Expansion Pack * One TIE Defender Expansion Pack * One E-Wing Expansion Pack * One TIE Phantom Expansion Pack * Sixteen promotional copies of Bandit Squadron Pilot with extended art * A promotional poster featuring art from the expansions * An instructional letter detailing how to run an Assault at Imdaar Alpha tournament 2013 2013 World Championship Prizes: * One trophy * One set of red, mirrored movement templates inscribed with "World Champion" * One ticket to GenCon * One set of acrylic shield, stress and focus tokens * One set of acrylic target lock tokens, Nos. 1 through 10 * One runner-up plaque * Four messenger bags * 16 sets of acrylic movement templates inscribed with "Top 16" * Unlimited number of alternate art Boba Fett cards 2013 World Championship Weekend Escalation Tournament Prizes: * One plaque for the winner * Two movie still versions of “Mauler Mithel” cards * Four acrylic range rulers Gen-Con 2013 (US Nationals Championship) Prizes: * 1 National Champion 2013 blue maneuver template set * 1 North-American Championship Plate * 4 Messenger Bags featuring X-Wings Cover Art from the core set * 16 sets of Top 16 National Championship 2013 blue maneuver templates * Unlimited number of cards featuring alternate artwork of Lando Calrissian 2013 Regional Championship Kit Contents: * 1 Regional Champion 2013 trophy * 1 World Championship Weekend ticket * 2 Regionals 2013 dice bags * 8 sets of 10 acrylic focus tokens (80 tokens total) * 16 Regionals 2013 patches * 1 “crash prize” — a previous prize from the FFG archives for the last place player (a double-sided large coin with a Rebel symbol on one side and an Empire symbol on the other) Kessel Run Preview Kit Contents: * One Millennium Falcon™ Expansion Pack * One Slave I™ Expansion Pack * Two A-Wing™ Expansion Packs * Two TIE Interceptor™ Expansion Packs * A promotional poster featuring art from the expansions * An instructional letter detailing how to run a Kessel Run tournament 2013 Season One Game Night Kit Contents: * Nine oversized, double-sided pilot cards, featuring Han Solo and Boba Fett* * Two sets of acrylic target lock tokens * One 19.5” x 13.5” promotional poster calling all squad leaders to launch their attacks at Game Night 2013 Season Two Game Night Kit Contents: * Fifteen acrylic shield tokens * An awesome medal for the overall winner * Nineteen alternative ship cards featuring stills from the movies: two copies of Wedge Antilles and seventeen copies of a TIE fighter pilot (specific pilot to be announced) * A promotional poster showing a TIE advanced engaged in battle * An informative pamphlet with information on running your Game Night. 2013 Season Three Game Night Kit Contents: * One custom medal for the overall winner (not pictured) * Two sets of ten acrylic stress tokens * Nineteen alternative ship cards featuring stills from the movies: two copies of “Mauler Mithel” and seventeen copies of Gold Squadron Pilot * A promotional poster showing Slave I engaged in battle * An informative pamphlet with information on running your Game Night. 2012 Fourth Quarter 2012 X-Wing Game Night Kit Contents: * One game poster * One league play instruction sheet * Eight double-sided, oversized ship cards (Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker) * Two custom, acrylic range rulers (one Imperial, one Rebel)